


Психоанализ

by Menada_Vox



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О семье, снах и психоанализе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Психоанализ

Григорий Сергеевич, человек, в общем-то, тихий и мнительный, вышел к завтраку в расстроенных чувствах и тут же напоролся на пристальный взгляд из-под тёмно-рыжей чёлки.

– Доброе утро, папа. Что-то случилось?

– Доброе, Лия, – вздохнул Григорий Сергеевич, готовясь к неизбежному. Хорошо хоть «слуга народа» уже уехал на службу. Говорить при зяте о том, что сам считал личной придурью, было стыдно.

Острее обычного чувствуя собственную нескладность, Григорий Сергеевич кое-как умостился на табурет и, немного прячась за чашкой чая, поднял глаза на дочь: та безмятежно помешивала ложечкой натуральный йогурт в стаканчике.  
Григорий Сергеевич откашлялся для храбрости.

– Мне приснилось, что я – молодой император. Космической державы.

Лия поощрительно качнула ложечкой, мол, с кем не бывает.

– Из трёх планет.

Ложечка благосклонно описала эллипс. Ну да, чего нам мелочиться, мы во сне – Его Императорское Величество, да и наяву не хвост свинячий, а самый что ни на есть тесть премьер-министра.

– Но при этом носил спецовку и ремонтировал лампы, – попытался объяснить свою незадачу Григорий Сергеевич.

– Электрик с сорокалетним стажем едва ли спасует перед светотехникой, даже будучи императором, – ложечка непреклонно чиркнула в воздухе.

– И ты была мне не дочь, а приёмная мать! – пошёл он с козыря.

– Не повод для расстройства, – влёт отбила Лия. То есть доктор Косыгина, психотерапевт МЧС с внушительным послужным списком. И весь её домашний, утренне-сонный вид говорил – просто так отбрехаться не получится.

Григорий Сергеевич ссутулился ещё больше. Говорить вслух такое …

– Твои близнюки были карликами, один страдал ожирением, а второй – эпилепсией, да ещё постоянно лежал в гипсе с переломами, – быстрым шепотом признался он и нервно оглянулся на дверь, словно ожидая, что оттуда выскочит вздорный сват с шашкой наголо, дедовой ещё, времен кровавой Гражданской, мстить за кощунство в отношении обожаемых обоими внуков.

– Ожирение было у Марика? – вдруг деловито уточнила Лия. – И вкупе с нездоровыми пристрастиями, да?

Григорий Сергеевич позеленел и несчастно кивнул, поняв, что вот сейчас ему уже озвучат диагноз, и доктор Косыгина не обманула его ожиданий.

– Папа, вчера вечером ты слушал аудиокнигу и заснул в наушниках, – объявила она. – К утру они, наверно, съехали у тебя с головы и завалились куда-нибудь. Тебе снилась «Сага о Форкосиганах», если не ошибаюсь. И честно, лично я – польщена.


End file.
